A wide variety of topical product containers with applicator nozzles are well known in the prior art. Examples are found in the following documents: CN103826753A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,911, U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,802, U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,781, U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,431, U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,184, U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,124, U.S. Pat. No. 8,226,319, U.S. Pat. No. 8,662,776, U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,857, US2013/108349, US2002/0014254, US2002/0090247, US2003/0057236 and US20030057236. Each document describes a specific type of construction for the application of a product, always in order to offer a more efficient way of handling, controlling and applying the product.
The mechanisms currently known for the purpose described above are sufficient for a product to be applied correctly; however, mechanisms that work with internal valves, although efficient, could use considerable improvement, as many of them use springs, spheres and other widely varying types of mobile mechanical components. The result is a final mechanism that is substantially complicated, and the delivery of product at the end of the tip often does not occur as desired. Consequently, these assemblies are difficult to manufacture, both in terms of fabrication of the components as well as their final assembly, which significantly increases the costs thereof. Additionally, the aforementioned issues occur without even obtaining the result of stringent control of the amount of product dispensed, and, in some cases, with the residual pressure of the container causing minor drips or leaks and thus wasted product.